The Pokemon Leagues: Redux
by Lotus of Konoha
Summary: Ash basically remembers that he can go to a Pokemon League Championship more than once. So, he decides to go improve his records. Starting with the Indigo League! Ash/Misty, but mostly it's about the battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm trying out a new subject that's had me interested since I read a few stories. POKEMON! I dunno, I hope it works out.**

**Basic Concept: After the Sinnoh Championships, Ash decides to head back to Pallet before continuing on his journey. While there, he realizes (in true Ash-oblivious fashion) that he can compete in League Competitions more than once. So, he decides to... brush up his records. First up, the Indigo League!**

**Italics are thoughts, of course. " " are humans speaking, ' ' are pokemon speaking.**

**Chapter 1: Traveling Home**

"Don't feel too bad, Ash. You gave it your best shot..." Brock tried to comfort his companion as they walked to the airport. Ash was dejected and had his head hung down, looking at the ground in front of him, oblivious to the rest of the world. Due to a few slip-ups, Ash had only placed in the top 24 at the Sinnoh Championships. Brock had chalked it up to a bad type match-ups, but Ash blamed himself.

'Ash...' Pikachu was looking nearly as dejected as his trainer, though he was only sad because Ash was sad.

The dynamic duo were heading back to Kanto for a breather before deciding where to go next. Brock was personally looking forward to seeing how the Pewter Gym had done without him. But he was worried about Ash, and had decided to escort him home first. They had already dropped Dawn back off at home, and after a few fond farewells, they were on their way.

Ash sighed, exasperated. He kept running through his last match, and the 16 year old teenager that had thrashed through his 6 pokemon with only 3 of his. They were extremely powerful, and Ash thought it was only bad training on his part that made his pokemon useless against them. But, in all honesty, even Ash's best pokemon couldn't have handled a perfectly trained Gallade, Dusknoir, and Probopass. He just didn't have much to compete against Psychic or Ghost-Type pokemon. However, Ash didn't see it that way. He believed all the fault to be on his part. _I'm such a screw-up, _he thought to himself as he walked, dejectedly climbing the plane's stairway. _I've been in 5 Pokemon League Competitions, and I've only won one of them! And that one was almost pure luck at that! I need to do something... or I'm going to lose it._ By this time, he was already in his seat, relaxing a little, but still staring down at his hands. They clenched, his knuckles turning white. His face changed, now an expression of dedication and determination evident upon it. _I won't lose again._

Pikachu grinned, hopeful. _Good. Ash worked it out on his own. I don't think the other humans would have liked it if I'd Thunderbolted him on the plane._

Brock sighed. _I can already tell, Ash is going to have some crazy idea when we get off the plane._

The plane took off, and they were on their way back home.

**Alright, that's the beginning... All my other chapters will be longer, this is just the setup. I don't know who Ash is going to travel with... if you care at all, ask. I just think this is going to be fun, is all.**

**Second chapter up in a few days...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, I don't own pokemon. I own all the games though. Well, though I have no idea whom Ash is going to travel the world with yet, I can still start up one heck of a story until then. By the way, if you read and have any idea who should accompany him, review and TELL ME. I'm open to suggestions. Actually, I've thought of it just now. I know who I'm making it. You'll see in this chapter..**

****

Oh, and a HUGE thank you to the support from my reviewers, all 4 of you. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

Bwahaha! (I just like to laugh, preferrably evil-like)

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

Brock was wrong. He and Ash had walked all the way to back to Pallet Town (Pikachu had just sat on Ash's shoulder), and Ash had not yet exclaimed that he had an amazing plan to just start walking till he found a new place with new pokemon. In all honesty, Brock was starting to get a little worried about him. That look of grim determination on Ash's face, never wavering, never fading, was starting to get scary. "Uh, Ash..." Brock began.

"I don't know Brock." Ash cut him off, surprising the taller man. Ash hadn't spoken a word the entire trip so far. "I don't know what I'm doing after this. I just know I'm not going to ever lose again." At this point, Ash seemed to realize that they had stopped, and began to walk forward again, up the familiar road to his home. As he started forward, he added, "Brock, you should go check on your family in Pewter. I'll call you to let you know what I'm planning on doing once I know."

Brock nodded, and held out his hand. "Just be sure to take care of yourself, Ash." Ash turned at this, the faintest glimmer of his trademark grin on his face. He took Brock's hand in a firm handshake. "See ya around, Brock." With that, he released his grip on Brock's hand, and walked up the hill to his house, not looking back this time. Brock turned around, put his arms behind his head, and began to walk in the other direction, confident he would see his friend again sooner than later.

* * *

Ash knocked on his door, feeling nothing but exhaustion replace his determination from before. It was still there, but he needed some sleep first. The door was soon opened by a Mr. Mime wearing an apron and holding a broom. "Oh, hey Mr. Mime. Is mom home?" Ash said before yawning hugely.

"Ash?! Is that you, honey?" Ash's mother, Delia, ran out of the kitchen, also wearing an apron. Ash ran forward, hugging his mother.

"Hey mom. It's been way too long since I've been home, so here I am." Ash said, putting on a happy show. Delia smiled. "Well, Ash? How'd you do in Sinnoh? I was so worried about you. How did your championships go?"

Ash's face became grim again, and Pikachu, which, until this point, had just been relaxing on Ash's shoulder, seemed to droop considerably. "Ash? What's wrong?" Delia asked, concerned for her son.

"I didn't... do so well. I lost in the third round."

Delia looked absolutely shocked. "What? What do you mean you lost in the third round?"

Ash's grim face became even sadder, and his head dipped. "I completely got destroyed by this kid even younger than I am, and it's my fault! I did something wrong, I didn't train my pokemon right, or I didn't figure out his strategy, or..." Ash was about to go on, but he was cut off. "Young man, I will NOT hear that kind of talk from YOU, of all people!" Ash's mother yelled, in a surprisingly ringing tone that snapped Ash's head up in a look of confusion. "You are one of the best trainers in the world, Ash, and I won't hear anything to the contrary from anyone, least of all you." Her eyes softened, and her face followed. "I love you, and you're my little boy. I just want the best for you, and you need to understand that."

Ash's eyes glimmered a little. "I know mom. And I made myself a promise. I'm never going to lose again." Then he yawned enormously.

Delia smiled. "Well, you'd better get some sleep, or else you'll be dozing off all day tomorrow." Ash nodded sleepily, and trudged up the stairs, where he collapsed on his bed, still in his clothes.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! An alarm clock beeped loudly and annoyingly, displaying the dull red digital numbers 7:00 in an otherwise dark room. A hand slowly slumped out of the darkness to cover the numbers in a fumble for the snooze button. The source of the hand groaned loudly. She had been having such a nice dream... she and Ash were walking along the beach at sunset, he holding her hand, and they had just been looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the moment. He had been leaning in to kiss her when... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Damn snooze... Five minutes my ass. Ah well, time to get up, like it or not._

The slim, female figure rose from her bed. She trudged over into her bathroom, turned the light on, and tossed her pajamas into her hamper. She pulled shut the curtains in the shower, and turned on the water. It shot out of the showerhead, quickly drenching her and effectively calming her down and waking her up at the same time. After a quick shower, she hopped out of the bathroom in her robe, with her hair in a towel, feeling quite refreshed. She quickly chose her usual outfit from her closet, threw it on, and then went to fix her hair into her usual hairdo, as it was dry by now.

The girl walked out of her room, ate a quick breakfast, and walked out of her home into the daylight, and over to the front of the gym next door. The sun shone bright on the Cerulean Gym Leader as she walked upon the boy waiting in front of her stadium, presumably her first challenger of the day. She smiled at the sunlight, her eyes gleaming. It was a beautiful day. _I wonder what Ash is up to... Ah well, first I'll take care of my gym challenger, then I'll think about Ash. Okay, Misty, Focus! Time to battle!_

She approached the boy. He was wearing a short sleeved black jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. A hat adorned his head that stunningly resembled the hat Ash had worn while they were travelling together, except blue instead of red. He couldn't have been much older than Ash was when he first visited her gym. He looked about as spunky, if a little more intelligent looking. Before she even needed to introduce herself, or, for that matter, say anything at all, the boy recognized her, and bowed in her direction. Obviously, far better mannered than her favorite Kanto trainer. Then, after he straightened, he struck a dramatic pose, pointing at Misty imperiously. "Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, for your gym badge!" Inside her mind, Misty sweatdropped._ Well, there are SOME similarities, then._ She smirked. "Do you have your badge from the Pewter City Gym?" He opened his jacket in response, to show the rock-shaped badge that siginified he had defeated the Pewter Gym Leader. "Excellent." Misty said. "Are you able to have a full 6-on-6 pokemon battle? I'd like to start the day off with something big!"

He laughed. "Of course I am. And, you read my mind. I'd love a full battle! I just caught a new pokemon that I can't wait to try out!" Misty unlocked the door to the gym, and opened it for her challenger. He stuck out his hand, to introduce himself. "My name's Onett, by the way. I hope our battle turns out to be really fun for both of us!" Misty smiled again. "So do I. Step this way, please." They walked over to the main arena for battles, a giant pool with 3 pillar islands streteching to just above the surface, and two more attached to the edge for the trainers to use.

Misty walked over to the far trainer pedestal. "You better be ready, Onett."

Onett walked slowly to the closer pedestal, almost looking like he had some stage fright. Then, he put his hand on each pokeball on his belt in turn, and seemed to find a fire within himself. "No, Misty. You better be ready."

Misty relished the challenge that being a gym leader gave, tedious though running the gym when there were no challengers was. "Alright, a 6-on-6 battle, no substitutions, no time limit. Deal?"

Onett smiled boyishly. "Yup! And now here's the first pokemont that's going to help me get my gym badge from you! Charmeleon, go!" A rather mean looking red pokemon jumped out of the pokeball he threw, looking around and blasting a line of flame from his mouth into the air. "Char..."

Misty laughed. "You've got a lot to learn, Onett. Fire pokemon don't work against Water pokemon all too well!" However, in her head, she was nervous._ This kid isn't an idiot, he already knows that... and, he's beaten the Pewter gym already, and fire doesn't usually work well against rock or ground types either... Does he have something up his sleeve? Stay on your toes, Misty._

She tossed a pokeball into the air. "I choose you, Starmie!" A large purple star came out of the pokeball, with a huge, lustrous red gem in the center. It flashed when a noise seemingly came out of nowhere. "Hwoh!" Starmie landed in the water, it's natural home, and spun twice before becoming still and awaiting it's master's orders.

Misty was quick to make those orders. "Starmie! Start things off with a water gun! Dowse that Charmeleon!" A jet of water sprayed out of the top of the highest of Starmie's points, and flew through the air at the Fire-Type.

Onett chuckled. "Mistake. Charmeleon, counter with your special flamethrower!" Charmeleon opened its mouth all the way, and flames began to glow deep in it's throat. Before they spilled out, though, Charmeleon closed its mouth almost shut, so that only a small hole remained. The flames flew out in this concentrated burst, nearly white hot and faster than a normal flamethrower. The gout of flame hit the Water gun, and cut straight through the middle of it, like a hot knife through butter. The water not in the middle quickly vaporized into a few tendrils of steam.

Misty, thoroughly surprised, barely had time to yell out, "Starmie, light screen!" Before the attack hit. Starmie's back set of stars spun, and the gem glowed as it quickly forced into being a yellow barrier, just in time for the Flamethrower to hit it. Flames were sent out at right angles to the barrier, but Starmie was unharmed behind the screen. The attack ceased, and Starmie's barrier stood, though the center, where the attack had struck, was tinged red by the heat. It disappeared at a flash from Starmie. Misty was dumbstruck.

Onett, still in a good mood, exclaimed, "Did you really think it didn't occur to me that normally, fire-types are weak against water attacks, and that they are generally useless against water types as a result? I trained with Charmeleon long and hard in order to perfect methods for beating water-type moves, ever since I caught him as a Charmander. Now, Charmeleon, show them your favorite attack! Use Steel Claw!" Charmeleon's hand began to glow white, the glow brightest at its claws. It charged forward, and hopped from one pedestal to another, making a beeline towards Starmie.

Misty scowled. "I'll show you that water-type pokemon aren't just capable of using water-type moves! Starmie, use _PSYCHIC!_" Starmie's star lit up once again, but this time the red of the gem was tinged with blue. This blue quickly spread to cover Starmie. Charmeleon charged on, oblivious to this light blue tint around Starmie, since it was surrounded by water. It jumped up, a victorious look on its face, and brought it's arm and the blinding Steel Claw to bear. It was mere feet from Starmie when it froze in place, surrounded by a blue aura. Onett's face went from smug to amazed and mortified. Charmeleon struggled against the blue, but to no avail. With a mighty cry of "HWOH!", Starmie swung Charmeleon around with its psychic energy, and sent it skipping across the water towards it's trainer. Every time it hit the water, Charmeleon cried out in pain, for it was moving very quickly, and water tends to hurt at such speeds.

However, in an show of amazing grace and determination, Charmeleon used the Steel Claw it still had stored up in its hand to bring it to an abrupt halt on its original pedestal, the claws digging rough, deep furrows in the concrete. It was panting with exertion from the psychic beating and from that daring save. Onett grimaced, and exclaimed, "Come on, Charmeleon, that was great! Now we can get them back for that!". Misty, smiling once again, pointed at Starmie, having come up with an idea during the attack exchange. "Starmie, Spin and then use Hydro Pump!" Starmie spun both of its sets of star-points, until they quickly became a blur and caused Starmie to rise up from the water. Then, a tremendous amount of water spouted from each of the tips of the Star pokemon's points. The rotation caused the water to look quite like a 5-stranded helix, spinning and barrelling forward Charmeleon at a powerful speed.

Onett, wide-eyed, yelled, "Charmeleon, use your Flamethrower! Full Power!" Charmeleon bellowed at the top of its lungs, then, opening its mouth a bit larger this time, sent out a larger blast of fire, still white hot, though a little slower than before, about the normal speed of a Flamethrower.

The point of the helix and the front of the Flamethrower met at the halfway point between the pokemon, and a huge burst of steam burst from the point of impact. However, Charmeleon shuddered, and stumbled. The flames faltered, and the geometry of water plowed forward, through the flames and into the pokemon beyond, knocking it off its feet and sending it back to its trainer, where it lay still, its eyes swirls, clearly knocked out. Onett pulled out his Charmeleon's pokeball, and returned it in a red flash, his eyes closed, thinking.

Misty looked to her Starmie. It was very tired, the gem in the middle of its front star flashing from red to darkness and back. It didn't have long left before it would be KO'd as well. She set her eyes on Onett. This trainer didn't look like he knew what he was doing, but he could surprise you if you made any assumptions, and his pokemon fought for him with such determination... He really did remind her of Ash..._ Seriously, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! YOU'RE BATTLING!_ She shook her head. "You ready for round 2, Onett?"

He looked up, and the fire was back in his eyes. "You bet. Come on out, Sharpedo!

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I've been so busy... I just got the oppourtunity to write this... Well, I made it long, so enjoy! Next chapter will be up sooner, I promise! The rest of the battle between Misty and Onett, and hopefully some progress from Ash.**


End file.
